This invention relates to scanning mechanisms wherein a photo-electric cell is moved in an orbit as it follows the path of a line or an edge of an article. Such mechanisms are employed to trace an outline and transmit signals to the control mechanism of a cutting machine, for example, to cause the cutting machine to produce a cut in correspondence with the path followed by the mechanism.